


Третья попытка

by Kitahara



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drama, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: написано по заявке на нормал-фесте: "D.Gray-man, скорее всего, АU, если не AU, то и совсем было бы волшебно.Канда, Алма. На самом деле жители Матила вовсе не покинули Матил (может, они и не простые люди?). В любой угодной автору форме они являются Канде и переносят некую часть сущности Алмы в куклу вроде Лалы. Дальше на усмотрение.".
Kudos: 1





	Третья попытка

И не то чтобы Канда был и вправду верующим человеком, только в тот момент, когда прозрачные фигуры появляются на полуразрушенной арене Матила, Канда близок к тому, чтобы сказать вслух: «Господи!»  
Он крепче прижимает к себе искореженное тело Алмы, готовый и без Мугена драться до последнего – несмотря на то, что драться, в общем-то, больше не за что.  
Фигуры выходят из каждой арки, выплывают из теней колонн, словно прятались там постоянно, поджидая именно этого случая, и обступают Канду. Сквозь их тела он видит ряды амфитеатра. Канда не знает, как поступить лучше: не вставать, выказывая врагу свое презрение (и внезапно провести несколько соответствующих позиции атак), или бережно опустить тело Алмы на песок – и броситься на призраков.  
Канда остается сидеть.  
Призраки склоняются над ним; он пытается пнуть ближайшего пяткой в голень, но нога, конечно, проходит сквозь цель. Канда не из тех, кто увлекается чтением таинственных историй на ночь, но даже у него такой поворот событий вызывает скептическое фырканье.  
Фигуры вдруг начинают петь, и этот высокий чистый звук тем более странный, что у призраков нет ни ртов, ни вообще лиц.  
Ему обещают помощь и утешение, и Канда, понимая, что может спокойно встать и пройти сквозь них, решает, что к этой песне стоит прислушаться. Он поднимается вместе со своей ношей и следует туда, куда указывают фигуры – в боковой тоннель, ведущий на нижние ярусы города.

Канда сидит у трехногого стола, подпертого стулом для равновесия, и неотрывно смотрит в противоположную стену.  
Фигуры не появлялись с тех пор, как привели его в этот подвал и жестами показали, что тело Алмы следует оставить в комнате, а самому подождать снаружи.  
Канда послушно опустил Алму на стол; то, что вытянутые до нечеловеческой длины руки Алмы свисали на пол, показалось ему ужасно неправильным, и Канда потратил несколько минут, пытаясь скрестить их у Алмы на животе. Призраки не мешали его действиям, а пальцы Алмы все равно торчали вверх, как обрубленные ветки. Канда отвернулся и вышел за двери.  
Он сидел на полу у стены, не думая почти ни о чем: ему было сказано бежать в Матил, но никто не говорил ему, что нужно придумать, как вернуться. За стеной о чем-то шептались и пели фигуры, тонко и нежно, как, наверное, поют колыбельную. Раны Канды затянулись, но продолжали болеть, и еще хотелось пить, но пока что – терпимо. Нельзя было засыпать, ведь во сне можно было увидеть то, о чем, бодрствуя, Канда помнил так мало.  
В пение вдруг вплелся голос, не похожий на все остальные – он не звучал человеческим, но и голосом «призрака» не был. Этот новый голос кричал, а не пел, кричал и кричал, пока Канда не решил, что с него хватит, и ворвался в комнату.  
\- Как ты мог, Юу, как же ты мог?! – сказала сидящая на столе большая, в человеческий рост, кукла – златовласая, с голубыми глазами. Казалось, что ее деревянный рот кривится от боли и обиды.  
Канда прошел к столу, молча сел на свободный стул и уставился в стену. Стоило ли говорить ей, что он не знал, или это прозвучало бы непростительно глупо?  
Может быть, он догадывался. И он позволил.  
Канда безропотно смотрит в стену, пока деревянные кулаки Алмы барабанят по его плечам.

Канда рассказывает все, что знает о Матиле, скупо и быстро: рассказывать особенно нечего. Он бы и рад отвлечь Алму болтовней, только по части болтовни у него, если быть честным, никогда не клеилось.  
Стеклянные глаза Алмы изучают серый потолок.  
\- Покинули город, как же, - говорит она (он? Она, он, потом снова она? Канда решает не вдаваться в детали, детали давно уже не играют роли). – Каменный город, построенный ярусами на огромном холме. Как он снабжался водой, скажи мне? Как они тут вообще жили, посреди пустынной земли? Мастера кукол! – в новом голосе Алмы звучит уже привычная Канде ненависть. – Да были ли они людьми?  
Канда молчит, потому что не знает ответов. Но, думает он, если можно сознание и Чистую Силу мертвого экзорциста вложить в искусственно созданное тело ребенка, то почему нельзя эту же Чистую Силу и ускользающую душу впихнуть в куклу?  
В конце концов, Чистая Сила творит и не такие чудеса, а Канда из рук вон плохо разбирается во всех этих штучках.  
\- Юу, - просит Алма, - отвяжи меня, чтобы я мог тебя убить.  
У Алмы тоже проблемы с местоимениями, и, наверное, в новое тело попало немного Темной Материи.  
Канда растягивается на полу. Теперь уже можно поспать, а после нужно будет найти воду.

Алма привязана к нему за запястье обрывком пояса, она покорно идет следом, одетая в бледно-голубое платье из вытертого атласа. Канда ждет, что в любой момент в него полетит поднятый с мостовой камень, или что сама Алма прыгнет ему на спину и попытается задушить. Это было бы некстати: он ужасно устал, а воды в городе действительно нет.  
\- Чем ты лучше Ордена, который даже мертвым не дает уйти? – твердит Алма, дергая за веревку. – Чем ты лучше Графа, призывающего покойников, Юу?  
\- Ничем, - не отвечает Канда. Он думает, что Алма просто обязана понять: столько лет, столько пустоты, другие тела, враждебный до последнего человека мир. Неужели то, что они наконец-то сбежали от Ордена – это мало?  
Это больше не их война.  
Алма все-таки бросается на него, и ее приходится повалить на брусчатку. Алма так легка, будто ее тело внутри полое; может, оно так и есть.  
\- Я устал, - говорит Канда, привязывая Алму к кованой ограде дома на нижнем уровне Матила. Он так много говорит и думает за последние два дня, как, наверное, никогда за прошедшие годы. – Прекрати орать на меня. Разве ты не этого хотел? Мы вместе, и нас не найдут.  
Алма заливисто смеется.  
\- Юу, - говорит она, - поцелуй меня.  
Канда пожимает плечами и прикасается губами к деревянной щеке.  
\- Полегчало? – интересуется он.  
\- Ничего не чувствую, - улыбается Алма (сочленения на лице движутся жутковато, но Канда видел вещи и похуже). – Как ты не понимаешь? Столько лет, столько боли и пустоты, столько ненависти – а теперь ничего не чувствую! Это сводит с ума.  
\- Чушь, - отвечает Канда и начинает отвязывать ее, чтобы продолжить путь. – Ты и до того была сумасшедшей, дурочка. Мне без разницы, как ты выглядишь. Вставай, нам нужно искать воду.  
\- Мне – не нужно, - откликается Алма, но встает.

Ручеек находится в долине – поток совсем слабый, но вода в нем чистая. Канда жадно пьет, набирая воду горстями, а Алма сидит на земле рядом, напевая что-то невразумительное. Последние несколько часов она не говорит с Кандой, не взывает к его совести, не пытается напасть со спины, будто что-то важное для себя решила.  
Когда Канда заканчивает пить, ему – то ли от множественных телесных повреждений, то ли, чем черт не шутит, и впрямь от холодной воды – становится очень плохо. Он сгибается пополам и ловит ртом воздух, пытаясь перетерпеть приступ немилосердной боли в груди.  
Алма в один миг оказывается рядом, гладит по плечам деревянными руками, шепчет что-то бессмысленное и нежное, обнимает – и боль отступает понемногу, прячется внутри, чтобы снова выползти в самый неподходящий момент.  
Канда улыбается, по вновь приобретенной привычке:  
\- Ну что, есть смысл меня ненавидеть, идиотина?  
Алма заставляет его положить голову ей на прикрытые подолом ветхого платья колени.  
\- Сколько еще? – спрашивает она.  
Канда молчит, и Алма вдруг говорит то, чего он от нее ожидать никак не мог, - словно пересиливая себя, с отголосками прежней ярости:  
\- Тебе нужен Орден. Они тебе помогут. Только сперва уничтожь меня, потому что я – не могу.  
Канда фыркает:  
\- Не говори ерунды.  
Алма молчит недолго, а потом командует:  
\- Поднимайся, Юу. Нам нужно найти тебе еды. Я чувствую, что не могу отходить далеко от Матила. Мы должны отыскать призраков. Или хотя бы их записи. Или что угодно. И еще…  
Канда слушает, с трудом представляя, что «еще».  
\- Тебе правда все равно, как я выгляжу? – спрашивает Алма, прикрывая стеклянные глаза веками-мембранами.  
\- Фиолетово, - откликается Канда, беря Алму за руку.  
Он смутно надеется, что у жителей Матила есть на них какие-то свои планы, в конце концов, у всех всегда были свои планы на Канду Юу и Алму Карму, и это определяло существование. Определять существование самостоятельно – неподъемный крест.  
Держа Алму за руку, Канда ковыляет в сторону ближайшей рощи.

Алма плакала бы, если бы могла, но может только охранять сон Канды. Когда с Темной Материей уходит большая часть ненависти, приходит отчаянный страх: что она будет делать, когда с лотоса упадет последний лепесток?  
Ведь Алма снова, уже третью жизнь, не представляет себе, как вынуть из груди этот проклятый осколок Бога.


End file.
